


Riding off to Casablanca

by Taste_yuli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli





	Riding off to Casablanca

烈日高悬。

烈日高悬在托德拉峡谷的嶙峋岩壁上。依山而立的石砌建筑群中，掩藏着整个阿特拉斯山脉沿途城市最大的赌场。

男人踏烈日而来。

他撕下石墙上的悬赏令时，一只大鸨划翔着擦过山尖，掠起一道黄沙，纷纷落在他的黑色披风上。赌场大门和其他民居没有太大差别，灰头土脸，毫不张扬；但悬赏令画像上的那张脸却是肉眼可见的飞扬跋扈，叼着一支雪茄，廓尔喀黑龙或是阿图罗•富恩特，总之一看便知道价值不菲。这人微张的双唇间露出洁白牙齿的一角，扯出似笑非笑的表情，让骨子里的自命不凡似乎都能从牙缝中溢出来。

男人盯着那双意气风发的眼睛片刻，心里钻出怒火，忿忿地将手中的一纸文书揉成一团，朝远处沙地扔了出去，纸团很快被峡谷中的旋风卷进了山隙深处。

「你死定了。」

 

▼  
怪客钻进酒馆低矮的门楣，尽管现在是白天，室内依然昏暗，沙土制的建筑外壁上只开凿了几个透光通风用的窗洞，厚墙将昼夜不分的灯红酒绿与开阔明亮的外界隔离开来，以便酒客们在这里不知疲倦地醉生梦死。

他在吧台前找了个空位就坐，脱下罩在制服套装外的披风和帽子，它们由于连续几天风尘仆仆的逃亡而沾满灰土，显得非常陈旧。

“两杯波本，多加冰。”

怪客的声音从遮挡住半个面颊的围巾后传来，沉闷而含糊，老板一边转身去杯架上取杯子，一边朝他投来异样的眼神。怪客微低着头调整了一下脑后的眼罩系带，假装没有看见老板的目光。

他接过一只杯子，轻轻拉开围巾，将酒液灌进口中，后方的卡座传来一阵笑，笑声在逼仄的空间里被扩大，仿佛要把天花板震出泥沙来。

怪客回头，视线越过肩线，他看到一个穿着褐红色风衣的男人，衬衫领口整齐地系着一条蓝色丝带领结，正叼着雪茄吞云吐雾，带笑的双眼神采飞扬，和悬赏令上如出一辙。

怪客持着杯子的手瞬间捏紧了，他将另一杯酒灌下肚，起身来到那张卡座边。男人的对家输了不少钱，退出了赌局，怪客接替他的位置坐下了。对面的男人收敛起夸张的笑声，勾着嘴角伸手将赌桌上成堆的钞票揽到自己面前。

“新面孔，欢迎你的加入，我们会有个难忘的下午。”

男人一边洗牌一边开口笑道，声音低沉慵懒，像一杯泼洒的美酒，肆无忌惮散发着醇厚的气息。怪客愣了一下，男人的声音和自己十分相似，但语调和语速又完全不同，他皱起了眉毛，开口道：

“我不是来打牌的。”

说着他拉下了一直挡在面前的围巾，露出微带怒意的嘴角和修剪整齐的胡髭，对面男人弯起的嘴角一点点落下，最后抿成一个和怪客差不多的严肃弧度。

“我是来找你的，老兄，我需要和你谈谈。”

 

男人自称叫赢家。

如果不是怪客整齐的分头和套装，赢家大概会以为自己正在照镜子，要不就是做了个荒谬的梦。两人面对面立在酒馆楼上的一间客房里，怪客当他的面摘下眼罩时，赢家震在了原地，他们长得实在太像了，只是怪客看上去更年轻一些。但是怪客没有给他太多时间震惊，左轮手枪顷刻间便指向了赢家的脑袋。

“你最好给我个解释——关于悬赏令的。”

“嘿……先把枪放下，我们有话好好说。”赢家有些僵硬地举起双手，用商量的语气迂回。

“我因为那张画着你的破纸，被追杀了好几天，不得不遮住自己的脸，我可不想再多受这种憋屈了。”

怪客向前逼近一步，赢家已经退无可退，只得坐在床沿，抬头看着居高临下的枪口。

“我也不想被通缉啊，我只不过是在那里做了点……唔……小手脚。”

怪客知道他指的是那家赌场，冷笑道：“你可以选择不做；就像刚刚在楼下，我想你的对家，又是被你的‘小手脚’给骗去了不少钱吧？你还想为自己的悬赏令加点码？”

“反正因为这张脸，我们都会倒霉的，平摊一下后似乎也不是太严重了，我倒是很有兴致继续加点码的。”赢家看着怪客溢满怒气的眼睛，面前这人正认真地威胁自己，他突然觉得很有趣，不知死活地开起玩笑来。

怪客的枪托直接砸在赢家的额角，后者疼得叫出声来：“操！你疯了？！”

“你最好严肃点，子弹是不长眼睛的。”怪客警告道，赢家一直维持着上身后倾的姿势，累得够呛，干脆撒手躺了下去，怪客怕他又耍什么花招，单膝跪抵在床面上逼近他。

下一秒，赢家便捉住了怪客的枪管，猛地用力，怪客迅速开枪，枪口却被对方抓着埋进柔软的床褥里，枪声瞬间被隐去了。赢家的膝盖屈起，击在怪客的大腿内侧，本就被拉扯动作打破了平衡的怪客彻底失去了中心，只能堪堪撑在赢家的脑袋两侧，让自己不至于摔在对方身上。

“嘿！你想把楼下的人引上来吗？”

“那你应该老实点。”

“如果你把我打死了，他们就只有你可以抓了，宝贝。”赢家抓着怪客的围巾将他拉到一个暧昧的距离，他们几乎是脸贴着脸了，这感觉非常奇诡，就像镜子反射出另一个自己一样，“你应该不想后半辈子全都戴着这玩意儿度日吧？”

怪客的枪管依旧被对方控制着，他松开了枪托，飞速顺着赢家的腰带摸到了他的枪，是一把和自己那把型号差不多的左轮手枪，他拨下击锤，将枪口就近抵在了赢家的两腿间。

这下赢家笑不出来了，他的脑门渗出冷汗，整个腰身动弹不得：

“冷静点……亲爱的，那你说该怎么办？我可以给你一笔钱离开这儿。”

“你去自首，把你出千骗来的钱还回去。”

“你开什么玩笑？！我也是要吃饭的。”

怪客将枪口稍稍下移，抵着赢家腿间的被子开了一枪，子弹几乎是贴着裤裆钻入床板的。赢家的脸都白了，咬咬牙不平道：

“那间赌场一直在骗赌客的钱，你还真以为是公平竞争愿赌服输？你知道每个月有多少因为讨公道而被活活打成残废的人吗？我只不过，是向他们讨回了一点债而已。”

怪客沉默了，他没想过这个问题。虽然赢家看上去是个滑头，十句话里掺着八句亦假亦真的玩笑，但这次他看上去是认真的。他们本质上似乎是一类人，心底最深处还是会把“正义”二字放在举足轻重的位置。

“算了，我自己想办法离开吧。”怪客最终松手了，将枪丢在床面上，有些沮丧地和赢家并排横躺在床上。

赢家侧过头看了看那张和自己极其相似的脸，开口道：

“要不我当你的贴身保镖？不过还是要收钱的，看在之前给你带来麻烦的份上，可以给你打个折。”

怪客嗤笑了一声，他陷在舒适的被窝里，声音因此也松软了下来，不如先前那么盛气凌人：“我可不需要别人来保护，你这是瞧不起我？”

赢家还没来得及回答，便被楼下愈发强烈的嘈杂声打断了，他们对视了一眼，同时从床上跃身而起，透过床头的小窗往楼下看去。

“见鬼！是赌场那帮人。”

“我他妈叫你别开枪的！自找麻烦。”

“你怎么不说是你顶着这张被通缉的脸，明目张胆在酒馆里摆局出千被认出来了？”

“你自己不也是这张脸？”

“操！别提了！”一提到这件事，怪客就忍不住想掐死面前这个恬不知耻的赌棍，为什么偏偏和自己长得如此相似，“现在怎么办？这个酒馆的窗户都没法过人，我们根本溜不掉。”

“溜不掉就正面冲出去。两把枪总比一把枪要轻松点。”赢家从床上拾起两把左轮，把怪客的丢给他，甩开转轮为弹巢填满子弹。

“下面得有二十个人，他们的头儿也在。”怪客又贴在窗边瞄了一眼，“看上去不像来抓人的，只是来喝酒的。”

“那我们也不可能大摇大摆在他们眼皮子低下走出去……”赢家那个塞满了骗人伎俩的脑筋此刻转得飞快，“如果免不了正面冲突的话，不如拿了赏金再走，钱都归你。”

“你是说……”

“你押我到楼下领悬赏，然后我们再突破围堵。”

“你疯了？！” 

“就当是还你个人情了，毕竟你凭这张脸帮我抵挡了不少次追杀。”赢家朝怪客眨了眨眼，伸手抚摸了一下对方的脸，然后把怪客的围巾边缘朝上拎了拎，遮挡住对方的口鼻。

怪客看到了赢家眼里不容置疑的坚定，竟为这个混蛋动容了一下，他系上眼罩，恢复了佐罗般的游侠装扮，然后将赢家的手枪插在自己腰带的另一侧。

怪客挎着两把枪，将赢家的双手反剪在背后，押着他来到楼下。赌场的打手们是出来聚会的，几乎把狭小的酒馆填满了，当两人从楼梯上下来时，所有人的目光都聚焦在了赢家身上。

“是那小子！”

“他还是被抓住了，哈哈！”

那个头儿起身堵在了两人面前，上下打量了一番，抱着胳膊等怪客开口。

“赏金。”怪客没有任何废话。

“在哪儿抓到的？”

“就在这个酒馆。”

“怎么不送到赌场去？我们要是不来喝酒，你就准备一直窝藏着了？”

“我这不是刚刚才抓到么。搜过身了，没武器。”

“你是谁？”

“重要吗？快给钱，我还赶时间，别告诉我你们这么大产业也要出尔反尔。”怪客佯装不耐烦，一脚把赢家踢给那个头儿，赢家踉跄了几下，被头儿抓住衣领擒住。

头儿在赢家身上摸了摸，发现没有武器，很满意，从口袋里掏出一张支票递给怪客，后者检查了金额和签名，将票据塞进西装马甲的口袋里，便朝酒馆门口走了出去。

怪客刚迈出几步，那个头领侧身朝手下们使了个眼色，赢家半眯着眼睛，将所有的小动作看在眼里，他的目光凝在怪客的背影上，一颗心高悬不下。接着他眼睁睁看着四散在卡座里的打手们，纷纷掏出枪支对准了门口的方向。

十数颗子弹倾泻而出的同时，赢家从头领手中奋力暴起，他从怪客特意留了空隙的绳索中脱出双手，抱住对方的脑袋，用自己的头狠狠撞了上去。另一头的怪客一个向前战术滚翻躲过了从后方飞至的子弹，那些弹头嵌进土墙里，溅起泥土灰尘，怪客翻出酒馆门后，飞快扭转身体并抽出两把手枪，一边半蹲着用扬在空气中的尘土做掩护一边朝卡座的方向开枪，那个头领还没从赢家头锤攻击带来的余震中缓过神来，就被怪客在脑门正中开出一个血洞。

怪客跳上吧台将一把枪丢给赢家，赢家推开头领的尸体，朝打手们点了几枪，应声放倒两三个，跟着翻进高台后。

“吓死我了，我还以为你要死了。”赢家看着怪客的侧脸，一双暖褐色的眼睛藏在黑色眼罩后，此刻沾满了决绝的杀戮，显得血性又果敢。

怪客偏过头了也看了他一眼，劫后余生让他的胸口起伏不定，他发现了赢家略微担心的表情，突然笑了一下：“我也是。”

这个笑容实际上藏在围巾之下，但赢家还是从对方的语气里捕捉到了，因气喘而有些喑哑的低沉嗓音撩拨在赢家心上。

他甚至想亲一口面前的怪客，吻他的双唇，就现在。

他们并肩靠坐在地上，互相看着对方，交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，然后在对面枪声间歇的空隙同时从吧台探出身——

不相上下的精彩连射，足以让任何一个旁观者为之叹服，但现场有幸观赏的打手们，还没有看清两人的动作，便排着队成了枪下亡魂。

对面的打手已经所剩无几，同样所剩无几的还有他们的子弹。

“怎么样，有信心一枪一个吗？”赢家的额头被飞溅的弹片擦伤了，鲜血和灰尘混在一起从颊侧流下来，疼痛直击神经，他挤出一个笑容问怪客道。

怪客也没好到那儿去，肩头的衬衫被弹道划开，血洇红了布料的破口边缘。

“你有信心，我就有信心。”

“外面院子里有他们骑来的马，我开枪的时候你就出去，剩下追出去的人就交给你了。”

“好。”

“来，一、二、三——”

赢家再次起身瞄准，他将最后两颗子弹送进两人的心脏，然后看怪客趁对面全部火力集中在自己身上时撑着翻过吧台飞奔出去。

如他所预期，剩下的打手中有三个追了出去，其余两个朝赢家所藏身的吧台包围过来。赢家后背紧贴着台壁，从餐具架摸出两把餐刀，蓄势待发。

门外传来的枪声，隐隐扰乱他的心绪，他更担心另一头的战况。

赢家捏着步子蹭到吧台另一头的角落里静待时机，其中一个性子急的打手很快便上了钩，他倾身朝赢家原本的位置打探了一下，发现并没有人影，便妄图翻进吧台。赢家一个轻巧的前滚正停在打手面前，对方还未来得及举起枪，就被赢家捂住嘴一刀插进了颈侧动脉。

打手在赢家手中挣动了几下便断了气，赢家将自己的风衣和帽子罩在尸体上，用力将死去的打手抛出吧台，枪声不出所料如约而至，他飞速判断了一下开枪者的位置以及与自己相隔的距离，然后撑着台子猛地起身，精确地踹在另一个打手的脑袋上。

这一脚直接踢晕了对方，赢家从吧台上跳下来，取过他手里的枪，里面只剩最后一发子弹了，他把子弹取出来丢进垃圾桶，然后把枪抛回晕过去的打手身上，接着从那具尸体上取下自己的外套和帽子，颇为嫌弃地抖了两下，挂在臂弯。

他站在门内，听见了外面由远及近的马蹄声，脸上的笑容不可抑制地浮出来。

怪客跨坐在马背上，停在旅馆门口，也是一头一身的灰土，没比赢家好到哪儿去。他手里还牵着一匹马，宣誓胜利般朝走出门的赢家挥了挥支票。不远处的地上，三个打手被揍得七零八落躺在那里。

“干得不错。”赢家用袖口擦了擦脸颊已经快凝固的血渍，踩着马镫上去，勒着缰绳让自己和怪客并驾齐驱。

“你也一样。”

赢家从衣兜掏出雪茄，递给怪客一根，然后往自己嘴里塞上一支，他翻遍自己的衣裤口袋，发现火柴盒里只剩最后一根火柴了。

“不好意思，只剩一根了，凑合一下。”

怪客拉下围巾将雪茄咬在齿间，看赢家侧身凑头靠过来，把两人的烟头贴在一起，擦亮火柴拢在手心将两根雪茄点燃。

带着熏烤果木味的香气在两人之间弥漫开来，他们隔着馥郁的烟雾四目相对。

“我们算是一笔勾销了？我还是挺乐意和你交个朋友的。”赢家直起身体，看向远处望不到边际的荒漠。

“好啊。”

“接下来呢，准备去哪儿？”

“卡萨布兰卡。”

赢家的眉眼间有些失落，他想对怪客说，我希望你留下来，但踟蹰良久，最终说出口的是一句：“那我们有缘再见了，朋友。”

“不和我一起走吗？”

“……嗯？！”

“我可不想一个人独吞这些赏金，它本就有你的一份。”

怪客耸了耸肩，他把雪茄夹在指间，将围巾拉过两颊，只露出带着眼罩的双目，却没有去看赢家：

“和我一起走吧。”

 

赤日西沉。

赤日西沉入茫茫撒哈拉与天际交接的尽头，那尽头之处奔驰着两匹骏马，朝着卡萨布兰卡的方向狂飙疾进，在火一般的余晖中缩成两道黑色的影子，影子被地表蒸出的滚滚热浪扭曲弯折。

赌场门口的墙壁上，并排贴出了两张新的悬赏令。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
